henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Private Jet
Private Jet is the eighteenth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premieres on June 29, 2019. Plot Ray gets a new jet for missions over long distances, but when Dr. Minyak steals it to win a contest, Captain Man and Kid Danger must get it back. Synopsis In the Man Cave, Ray and Charlotte are coming down the tubes while having a discussion about how strong John Cena is. Henry, Jasper, and Schwoz are at the table and surprise them with Chinese food. Schwoz says that he snuck into to the Chinese restaurant at midnight and stole some food. Captain Man says he shouldn't do that since their a superhero squad, but one look at the Chinese food convinces him to stop it. While they eat, Ray says that he bought a jet online for missions over long distances, and that when it arrives, he will "captain manifie" it. The next day at Junk-N-Stuff, a package arrives. When Ray opens it he sees that there's a jet inside it, and they all get excited. Jasper says that they should design the jet with a "making montage". Everyone agrees to the idea, so they do a one minute and thirty second montage of them designing the jet. Soon, it has been turned into The Man Jet. That night, Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort are looking for a jet to use for the Swellview Vehicle Competition. Dr. Minyak notices a jet with the Captain Man logo on it, so they steal it and get back in the helicopter. The next day, Charlotte tells Ray and Henry that there's a crime at the Swellview Movie Theater: Someone stole all the movie snacks 20 minutes before the movie was to start. They blow a bubble, and transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger. They go up the tube, and then go on top of the Man Cave to get their jet, which they then discover was stolen. Two hours later, Captain Man and Kid Danger arrive back at the man cave, all sweaty and tired. Jasper asks what took them so long, and Captain Man says on the way back to the Man Cave they got chased by a vey vicious bee. Henry says they need the Man Jet back, so Charlotte tracks down the person who stole The man Jet, and they find out it was Dr. Minyak. At the Hart House, Piper and Marla are designing their drone for the Swellview Vehicle Competion, which they call "The Parla" since both Piper and Marla worked on it. Piper realizes that it's almost 12:30, so she says they should get to the competition. Marla asks who's gonna drive them there, and Piper says that she will since she has a drivers license. Marla asks if they sent her it by mistake, and Piper says it's valid. Back at the Man Cave, Henry and Ray see that someone wants to video chat them, but the video chatter is Dr. Minyak, and he tells them that he stole their jet to participate in the Swellview Vehicle Competition, and that they'll never get him because of the special fuel he put on the jet, that can make it fly into space. Captain Man and Kid Danger say that they will stop him, and that they'll add special fuel to the Mancopter to stop him. At the competition, Trent and Mary are reporting about the 25th annual Swellview Vehicle Competition, with this year having the biggest amount of, Trent interrupts Mary to finish the sentence, that it has the biggest amount of people this year, and also a big grand prize: A Swellview Action Figure. Mary thinks that the grand prize isn't that grand, but Trent interrupts him so Evelyn Hall can start reporting. Evelyn interviews Piper and Marla about the Swellview Vehicle Competition, and asks them what their excited about people seeing them do, and Piper says win. Then, Captain Man and Kid Danger arrive, and Schwoz tells them that he sees Dr. Minyak, and that he's over by the Cotton Candy machine. Kid Danger asks Captain Man if that's Evelyn Hall, over there, the person that took Captain Man on two dates, then never called her again. Captain Man furiously whispers yes, but she's the least of there problems. Then, Nurse Cohort tells Dr. Minyak that Captain Man and Kid Danger are in the helicopter, and Dr. Minyak tells Captain Man and Kid Danger that he's gonna race them to the moon. Kid Danger tells Dr. Minyak that it's on. So they fly into space, and at first, Dr. Minyak is in the lead, but the special fuel that Captain Man and Kid Danger put on the mancopter has Dr. Minyak beaten. However, Dr. Minyak had put his own fuel on what he calls "The Minyak Jet", and it beats them. Captain Man fills the mancopter with more fuel, and Captain Man and Kid Danger sucsessfully beat Dr. Minyak. Schwoz congratulates Captain Man and Kid Danger. Dr. Minyak says that it's not over yet, and they start a fight. Unfortunately, Dr. Minyak brought the heliumiter with him, and tells them that he's about to send them to Groovetopia (from Sky Whale) but Kid Danger grabs the helumiter, and flings it away to an unkown place. Dr. Minyak tells them that eventually he'll be back. Captain man and Kid Danger tell him that he'll be able to get a ride home the next time a rocket comes, which should be in six months. Then, Captain Man and Kid Danger ride their jet back to the Man Cave. At the Man Cave, Henry, Ray, Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz are remaking The Man Jet. Schwoz is glad that in the end, it all worked well. Jasper says that it couldn't be better. Charlotte says that's right. Then, Henry tells Ray that he wonders where the heliumiter landed. Ray says he has no idea. On the planet Nexalock, four aliens named Gurt, Bert, Flurt, and Turt find Dr. Minyak's heliumiter. They decide to play around with it, but it makes Flurt spill his latte. They then realize that it says "Horatio T. Minyak on it, but they ignore that and play hot potato with the heliumiter. Cast =Main Cast